naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari Uzumaki
'''Hikari Uzumaki '''is the son and only child of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. He is a brand new genin who just graduated from the academy. He plans to become a great and powerful ninja once he grows up and has a unique interest in Tailed Beast. Appearance Hikari Uzumaki bears a striking resemblance to his father and grandfather. However, he also resembles his cousin Neji Hyuga as well. He has jet black hair and white pupiless eyes like all Hyuga Clan members possess. He prefers to wear the typical konoha ninja uniform in honor of his Uzumaki Clan heritage. Personality Hikari Uzumaki is a very light-hearted, kind, and compassionate person. He is usually very optimistic and upbeat most of the time. But not idiotic like his father can be sometimes. Unlike his father, he is very mature, knowledgable, and intelligent regarding certain topics and subjects. He is also very aware, alert, and tactical during battle and his personality becomes a mix of Minato Namikaze and Neji Hyuga's personalities. Background Hikari Uzumaki is the son of the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, the eldest daughter of the previous Hyuga Clan head, Hiashi Hyuga. Ever since he was born he was raised by both of his parents all of his life and he still is, and due to his parents' elite status he earned himself the nickname "The Sixth Hokage's Noble Son". Once he turned 3 years old his father and grandfather started training him in the use of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. This developed his skills very early on and made him into what some call him a truly gifted prodigy. Hikari was born with a natural affinity for the Hyuga Clan's Taijutsu the Gentle Fist, so his grandfather Hiashi Hyuga trained him in that most of the time. Especially since he was born with the powerful Kekkei Genkai and one of the three great Dojutsu, the Byakugan. It was these prodigious skills that earned him his other nickname "The Prodigy of the Hyuga". But when he wasn't training with his grandfather he would hone these skills with his mother or train alone by himself. But despite this, he still trained with his father a lot and eventually learned and fully mastered the Shadow Clone Technique and Rasengan. Further improving and honing his skills in Ninjutsu so that way he would be skilled in other techniques besides simply Taijutsu. As the years passed Hikari continued his training daily and eventually enrolled in the academy. Already being far more knowledgable, skilled, and more powerful than the other kids his age he graduated from the academy at 10 years old which is surprisingly young. So currently his story begins with him finally becoming a genin and embarking on his journey to become a great and powerful ninja. Story Return of Orochimaru Arc This arc was about a virus created by Orochimaru's followers that turned people into mindless snake-like mutants and about the return of Orochimaru. After a long series of events happened the newly ressurected Orochimaru was destroyed by Naruto, Sasuke, and their allies. Many of Orochimaru's followers were wiped out, and the virus also died out immediately after Orochimaru's death. *Hikari Uzumaki, Tatsuo Otsutsuki, and Karasu Kenshin vs. Shino Aburame. Winner: Shino Aburame *Hikari Uzmaki vs. Karasu Kenshin. Winner: None *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, Hikari Bujin, Ginshen Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki vs. Orochimaru's Clone and Monma II. Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. The 7 Harbingers of Hell Part 1 Arc This arc was about the appearance of a group of seven pure evil demonic samurai known as the "7 Harbingers of Hell". Only 2 of its members, the twin demon brothers, Masashi and Takashi Akuma appeared. After a long series of events Masashi Akuma was killed by the combined efforts of Hikari Uzumaki and all of his allies and fellow ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village and by his own elder brother, Takashi Akuma for being "too weak and a disgrace to the clan". Afterwards, Takashi Akuma fought against Hikari and his allies and defeated them but they escaped before he was able to kill them. Then Takashi Akuma vanished and wasn't seen for a while. *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, Hikari Bujin, Ginshen Uchiha, and Ian Uzumaki vs. Masashi Akuma. Winner: Masashi Akuma. *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, Ginshen Uchiha, and Ian Uzumaki vs. Masashi Akuma. Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, Ian Uzumaki, Hikari Bujin, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara, vs. Takashi Akuma. Winner: Takashi Akuma. *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, and Ian Uzumai vs. Takashi Akuma. Winner: Takashi Akuma Chunin Exams Arc This arc takes place 6 months after the last arc and is about the Chunin Exams. After a long series of events happened everyone except for Tatsuo Otsutsuki was promoted to Chunin and two new members of the Seven Harbingers of Hell were revealed. They were Rin Akuma and Yami Akuma, and in the end, Rin retreated and Yami was killed in a climatic battle which resulted in some of the Hidden Leaf Village being destroyed and Shizune's death. *Hikari Uzumaki vs. Branchi. Winner: Hikari Uzumaki. *Hikari Uzumaki vs. Ginshen Uchiha. Winner: Hikari Uzumaki. *Hikari Uzumaki vs. Ian Uzumaki. Winner: Undecided The 7 Harbingers of Hell Part 2 Arc This arc takes place 4 years after the last arc and is about Hikari and his friends going on a mission requested by Naruto to track down and kill a located member of the 7 Harbingers of Hell. The member is later revealed to be Kyuban Akuma and ends up sparring Hikari and his friends lives due to his feelings for Ian and his master kills him and sees it as a sign of betrayal. *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, and Ian Uzumaki vs. Kyuban Akuma. Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. Reunion Arc This arc was about Hikari and his friends training to learn Sage Mode and finally achieving it and fully mastering it in the end. It also revolves around Tatsuo's return to the village after 4 years and Ian's return after 2 months. Everyone is finally reuinited again after a long time. *Hikari Uzmaki vs. Tatsuo Otsutsuki. Winner: Draw Root Arc This arc was about Hikari and his friends trying to figure out who two unknown members of the Root were. Eventually, at the end, the two brothers managed to steal Kakashi Hatake's Sharingan Eye and escape. Yamato has also mysteriously disappeared as well and is beleived to have been captured by them. As of currently, no one knows their true plans and the brothers have vanished without a trace. *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, Ian Uzumaki, Hikari Bujin, and Tatsuo Otsutsuki vs. Shin & Jin. Winner: Undecided Jutsu & Special Abilities Due to being trained by his father, Naruto Uzumaki, and his grandfather, Hiashi Hyuga literally for about as long as he can remember. Hikari Uzumaki is extremely skilled and far more advanced than most academy graduate students. As the common age for graduation is 12 years old while Hikari graduated 2 years earlier than most. He graduated at 10 years old just like his grandfather, Minato Namikaze. Hikari Uzumaki has been exclusively trained in the gentle fist art by his grandfather, Hiashi Hyuga, and trained in the use of wind release, chakra control, shadow clone jutsu, and the rasengan by his father, Naruto Uzumaki. This means he is skilled in a good range of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and a little bit of genjutsu. After four years of non-stop intense training in preparation for the next encounter and battle with the Seven Harbingers of Hell Hikari's skill in taijutsu and ninjutsu has dramatically increased and he is much stronger than before. He has also learned some fuinjusu over the years and has improved the power of some techniques he already possess even further. Life Force, Longeivity, & Chakra Control Due to being a member of the Uzumaki Clan Hikari's body possess vast amounts of chakra and he contains an extremely strong life force which also grants him a very long lifespan and accelerated healing abilities. He has a lot of endurance, stamina, vitality, and physical energy as well. His healing abilities are so great that he can heal from minor wounds in a few minutes and major wounds in slightly less than a day. His endurance is great enough to the fact that his body can withstand a lot of punishment and damage such as being impaled, losing limbs, or even being choped in half without giving out immediately. His stamina is great enough to the point where he can fight hours on end without resting inbetween at all. Hikari also possess complete mastery over chakra control as well. This is because members of the Hyuga Clan naturally possess an extremely high level of chakra control due to being able to manipulate every single chakra point in his body and because he also naturally inherited Naruto's very high level of chakra control as well. This allows Hikari to use even the most chakra-taxing techniques with the absolute minimal cost of chakra and allows to control and manipulate the chakra in every single part of his body perfectly. On a side note he also possess acute senses, reflexes, and a great deal of speed which he inherited from his grandfather Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Byakugan Due to also being a member of the Hyuga Clan member Hikari also possess one of the three great Dojutsu, the Byakugan. This grants him the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra pathway system, and chakra points and even grants him x-ray vision. As well as giving him a nearly 360 degree vision except for one blind spot at the back of the neck that he doesn't tell anyone about to avoid them finding his weakness. The Byakugan also allows him to "zoom in" and "zoom out" on many different locations allowing him to see a maximum of 1,200 feet in any general direction he chooses. After the four year long timeskip, Hikari's Byakugan has become much stronger and he can see things with much clearer detail and see up to as far as 3,000 feet in any direction he chooses. Taijutsu Due to being a member of the Hyuga Clan Hikari specialises in the Gentle Fist art, an extremely deadly and lethal taijutsu that only the Hyuga Clan uses. This style allows him to use his Byakugan to see his opponent's chakra pathway system and then surgically inject some of his chakra into his opponent's body during his attacks that will damage his opponent's chakra pathway system and their chakra points. Preventing them from using chakra and also causing severe damage to their internal organs because the internal organs are closely interwined with the chakra pathway system. There is no defence against this style because one cannot make their internal organs stronger through training and thus, Hikari can easily completely halt the use of his opponent's chakra or increase their chakra flow. Granting him complete control over their chakra pathway system and allowing him to kill his opponent's very easily with even the weakest and slightest taps. Thus, this gives the style the name "Gentle Fist". Ninjutsu Hikari is pretty skilled in using Ninjutsu and can use a wide vairety of jutsus such as the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu, and the Rasengan. He learned all of his ninjutsu from his father so far and intends to learn more in the future. He also possess the water style and wind style chakra natures. However, he is more skilled in water style than wind style and it is his primary chakra nature while wind is his secondary. Shadow Clone Jutsu Hikari is extremely skilled in using this jutsu. Due to his large chakra reserves he can create a gargantuan amount of clones easily without suffering any serious fatigue or side-effects. This technique is extremely useful as his clones can use any jutsus he can as long as he gives them a sufficient amount of chakra. Allowing him to easily overwhelm his opponents in sheer numbers with ease. This also allows him to learn and master jutsus much faster as whatever his clones learn, he can also learn. So by using a vast amount of shadow clones during training for powerful jutsus he can master them much faster than others. Infact, it is due to the usefulness of this jutsus that this is the very first jutsu he learned when he was 3 years old from his father. Thus, allowing him to learn new jutsu much faster than others over time. Rasengan Hikari has also fully mastered the use of the Rasengan technique. He was able to master this much easier than his father before him was able to by using plenty of shadow clones during his Rasengan training. He is capable of creating the Rasengan with one hand and even form it in both hands. Displaying that he has great skill in chakra control and shape transformation. Recently, Hikari has mastered the larger and more powerful form of the Rasengan known as the "Big Ball Rasengan". Fuinjutsu Due to being a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Hikari naturally has some skill in fuinjutsu and has learned from his fellow clanmates and his father how to use the traditional jutsus from his clan. He mastered them quite easily in a short amount of time and is very skilled in using them correctly and efficiently. He can use them to seal away beasts or monsters he might encounter in battle or he could seal chakra, consciousness, objects, or even Tailed Beast inside of himself or others. Sage Mode Recently, Hikari has learned and mastered the legendary Toad Sage Mode in only about 3 days. He has mastered the Toad Sage's special form of fighting known as "Frog Kata" and can utilize it with his naturally high taijutsu skills very easily. Making his gentle fist style even deadlier and more powerful when using Sage Mode. Infact, when using Sage Mode his Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu can all become dramatically more powerful than ever before. Also when using Sage Mode, Hikari's Byakugan grows dramatically more powerful and is able to achieve complete 360 degree vision and is able to see natural energy itself and Senjutsu Chakra. Jutsu List Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Twin Dragon Fist Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Wall Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Body Flicker Jutsu Transformation Jutsu Substitution Jutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu Rasengan Rasengan Barrage Big Ball Rasengan Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Water Style: Rasen Hurricane Water Style: Water Colliding Wave Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu Water Style: Water Formation Wall Water Style: Water Severing Wave Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Genjutsu: Release Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu Uzumaki Sealing Jutsu Four Symbols Seal Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Stats Mission Tracker *Growing Vegetables - D-rank Reward: 50,000 ryo each Date: 10/27/13 *Snake Infestation - C-rank Reward: 100,000 ryo each Date: 12/20/13 *Orochimaru's Return - S-rank Reward: 2,000,000 ryo each Date: 12/23/2013 *Investigation - B-rank Reward: 200,000 ryo each Date:1/18/2014 *An Investigation Gone Wrong A-rank Reward: 1,000,000 ryo each Date: 1/27/2014 *Absolute Failure S-rank Reward: 3,000,000 ryo each Date: 1/28/2014 *Absolute Success S-rank Reward: 4,000,000 ryo each Date: 2/13/2014 Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Good Category:Characters